The Hunters
by Dorthia
Summary: Four vampire hunters go to a small town called Standerns to discover the reason behind the strange dreams that on of them keeps having. But why are the people in this town so strange , and what dark secret does this town hold.
1. The Ballroom

The music was playing, a cheerful toon. The beautiful ball room glissining . People danced in many costumes

and mask flashed by in front of her. All where unaware of a predator holding his pray. As all proceeded to

clap , "I thought she must feel udderly doomed." Then the deathoning sound of an oppera player sounded

across the room ... then I could see the predator as he danced aroud his pray circling her. Everything about

him catlike ... he bent in giving her a graceful kiss . She was under his mesmer helpless as a fullen lamd to

resist him. Her long red dress flowed behind her the jeweled clip held her hair, a golden mask creesing her

face. Every thing about her was beautiful her red lips, almond eyes, and graceful body, curves just as they

should be... maybe that was what doomed her , did vampires have the same attraction as humans, I would

never know. Then he moved to wipe her mask from her face. How does it feel he said seductively, "to be a

puppet on my string". Her only response was a frightened breath inward. As they danced gracefully around

the golden ball room , the music sounded louder . He breathed and swirled her around, then he bent low to

her ear and said in a breathy voice. "Don't we make a lovely couple" , she looked at the large mirror in front

of which they had stopped. "Oh my"!, she said in one shakey breath , at the lack of his nonexistant reflection.

"Ummmm" , was his only response as he bent lower to her neck, "I can hear the blood rushing through your

veins", he said. No," she said emedeately, pushing him away with all the force she could. He forced her to

remane in a dancing fashion forcing her arms from her neck back to his shoulders. One moment of pain and

we will be together forever he said, holding her low as he bowed her down. You have no heart beat she said

as her hands flew back infront of her . Venom spilled from his mouth onto her chest and down her croll, as

his fangs penetrated her flesh near her heart. She cried out exscaping his grasp and running out of the ball

room and to the edge of the sea. The venom burned like icey-fire through her veins. As he approached,she

turned to him and said " I will never be yours Lossalos Draculea". With those last words lost only to the

wind she pulled from a stap around her thigh a thick wooden dagger the end carved beautifully into a

majestic handle, She stabbed the dagger through her steel throbbing heart, as she jumped from the cliff to the

howling sea below...

I awoke with a start , wondering why I had the same horrible dream every night .


	2. Breakfast Descussions

I awoke with a start wondering why I had this horrible nightmare every night since I could remember. My

clothes where soced through with sweat and they stuck to my skin I stepped shakely out of bed and went to

take a cold shower. I made my way to the bathroom and stripped off my sweat soaked clothes and turned

the shower on cold. I stepped in and sied loving the sensation of the ice-cold water on my skin . I finished

my shower and walked to my room to find some clothes after digging through the mess in my closset I put

on, a green shirt with cream lace on the bottom and a paire of faded flaire jeans. I put on my white sneakers

and headed out to the dining hall. When I sat down I was joined by , Jasmine who's clothing never left much

to the imagination . Today she was waering a pink low cut shirt , with very tight skinny jeans. She looked

very happy this morning , which left me wondering what she'd done last night. Rebecca came to take a seat

beside me , She turned to Jasmine and said," people would like to sleep you know". Oops where we really

that loud said Jasmine, her face smug.

I'm getting a room down at your side of the giuld , said Rebecca turning towards me . So how was your

nights rest said Rebecca, to me. We'll I had the dream agian . So have you found out anything about this

Draculea, said Rebecca. No, I stated simply. Maybe Micheal will know, said Angelina coming to take a seat

next to me and Rebecca. I heard you...screaming... last night, the dreams must be really horrible , said

Angilena. It's the same dream over and over again , it's almost madenning, I said. Don't worry said Angilena

reassuringly , sure we'll get some answers soon enough. Oh, yes I'm sure there is a shrink somewhere that

can help you said Jasmine mockingly. Shut up Jasmine, I said. Jasmine just stared at me and then went back

to eating her waffles.


End file.
